


Melt the Ice

by OverlordUsagi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordUsagi/pseuds/OverlordUsagi
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have been dancing around each other since the Russian skater arrived in Japan, and an innocently playful search for Yuuri's soulmate mark might be the thing that finally melts the ice between them.





	

Yuuri was tired. Exhausted, even. He understood the reason for the endless working out, the extra training, but damn did it hurt by the end of the day. Between countless falls on the ice and the expected muscle strain, he was ready to collapse. As soon as he took a bath, and relaxed all the tension out of his sore muscles.

Steam curled through the air as he undressed, wincing and stifling unhappy groans over the aches and pains. He was quick to wrap a towel around his waist; unlike Viktor, he had a sense of modesty- or maybe he was simply embarrassed by how soft his body still was, even after nearly a month of training. Either way, he’d rather die than let somebody see him naked.

Besides that, the towel conveniently hid the mark on the inside of his right thigh. He often found his fingers idly brushing over his clothes where the dark lines and swirls marked his skin in a distinctive pattern he knew would only be found on one other person- the person he was supposed to spend his life with. Of course, at 24, he was beginning to doubt he would ever find that person. He’d come to terms with it. But he still wasn’t going to be flashing that mark around and telling everybody that. Yuuri just thanked god his mark wasn’t in a more open spot, for people all over the world to see; he’d seen some horrifying things happen to other athletes who had obvious marks, and it made him grateful.

Yuuri’s mind wandered as he soaked in the miracle of warm water, letting it ease away most of the ache. His thoughts turning, as had become usual of late, to Viktor Nikiforov. The training might have been easier, if Viktor wasn’t constantly provoking Yuuri into turning beet red as he forgot how to speak. Yuuri knew he had to do well, and focus on his training, but how was he supposed to do that when Viktor was always watching?

Forget the pressure of skating in front of the man who had been his idol, the reason Yuuri religiously watched every competition. The problem was that Yuuri’s mind didn’t want to concentrate on skating when Viktor watched him like that. It inevitably led to his face turning red, losing his momentum, and crashing down to the ice. All because he couldn’t keep his mind out of the bedroom- for the first time in his life, because while Yuuri had experience, he had never been this interested in somebody. Consumed by the thought of-

“Yuuri!” A familiarly cheerful voice called his name, and already his face was red again as he scrambled to get out of the bath before Viktor could join him. It was remarkably difficult to keep a clear head around the Russian skater when he did that.

Yuuri was already halfway to the door when Viktor opened it, and the younger man nearly went up in steam; quickly diverting his eyes from Viktor’s all too attractive naked body, which had been doing pleasant things to his dreams since Viktor arrived.

“Oh, you’re already done?” Viktor pouted, and that wasn’t fair, because it drew Yuuri’s eyes to his mouth.

Ah, the things I would do to that mouth… Yuuri made a squeaking sound, shocked by his own thoughts, and skirted around Viktor so he wouldn’t have to look at him anymore. “Y-yes! I-I’m heading to bed!”

“Yuuri, wait-”

He didn’t. If he waited, his mind would skitter off in all kind of unwelcome directions. Viktor’s flirting was all charm, he knew that. But he knew how easily he’d fall in love, too, and that would be disrespectful. Because somewhere out there was a person he was meant to be with, and it couldn’t be Viktor. His soulmate, whoever they were, would be just as beautiful as he was, just as skilled and charming, and none of that applied to Yuuri.

Which was an extremely depressing thought, and when he got back to him room, he simply flopped face first onto his mattress. Does he even know that he’s driving me insane? Yuuri groaned, loudly, muffled by the press of his face against his blanket. If Viktor didn’t know, then the man was painfully naive.

“Yuuri!”

Speak of the devil- what on earth is he doing? Yuuri bolted upright as he realized he hadn’t locked his door, and it came open before he could get to it. His mouth opened and closed a few times, and he could feel the heat in his face; he was grateful that they were at least fully dressed this time, but he’d just been thinking about-

“Let me sleep with you!”

A strangled sound was the only thing to make it past Yuuri’s mouth as he fumbled across his bed, trying to put distance between himself and Viktor. “Y-you! How many times do I have to say no?”

“Until the time you say yes,” Viktor said with a grin, coming forward to fall across Yuuri’s bed. He made it graceful, long limbs splayed across the bed and his hair falling across his eyes; Yuuri was certain he looked like an uncoordinated puppy when he did that. As if he needed to be reminded of the gap between them.

“That’ll never happen!” Yuuri tucked his feet in, because he was dangerously close to touching Viktor. “You have your own bed! Your own room! Sleep there!”

“But Yuuri,” Viktor whined his name, rolling over to pout at him again. “My bed is so cold, and you’re so warm. How can you be so cruel and make me sleep alone?” When Yuuri was too flustered to say a word, Viktor took it as permission to keep talking. “And I keep telling you- we have to get closer. I have to know everything about you so I can coach you properly. How can I know everything if I don’t know how cute you look while you sleep?”

“Viktor!” Yuuri gasped his name in protest, and flashed a glance around to look for his escape; with the way Viktor had laid down, Yuuri wasn’t getting away until he crawled over the attractive Russian, and he had a funny feeling that would only make things worse.

Viktor continued on as if Yuuri hadn’t said anything. “There are so many things I still don’t know about you. Tell me, Yuuri. All of your intimate secrets.” Viktor propped his chin up in his hands. “Have you been in love before? Have you had a lover? And what about your soulmate?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and his face turned a whole new shade of red which Viktor had never seen before.

“So you do have a soulmate. Have you found them yet?”

Yuuri shook his head furiously, worsening the mess of his dark hair.

Viktor heaved a dramatic sigh and let his head droop forward. “Neither have I. It’s so sad, both of us all alone. But! There are good parts. The mark is so pretty. Is yours?”[>

“Yes. It’s beautiful,” Yuuri said.

And Viktor found himself strangely jealous of Yuuri’s warm, soft smile. Yuuri had never smiled at him like that, and it bothered him in the strangest way. He sat up, his pout more sincere. “Really? Let me see it!”

“N-no!” Yuuri tucked his knees up against his chest, wrapping his arms around them protectively and giving Viktor a wary look.

The man grinned at him, a mischievous sparkle glinting in his eyes. Yuuri took it as a warning, and tried to escape, diving forward; Viktor caught him shamefully easily, rolling him over onto his back. The way Viktor straddled Yuuri’s hips kept him from escaping, but still allowed him to yank Yuuri’s shirt off over his head.

Yuuri was hot under Viktor’s searching gaze, fidgeting and struggling to get away despite knowing it was useless. He jumped when he felt the touch of Viktor’s hands against his chest, slowly searching over his skin until he leaned back with a sigh. “Not there. That’s okay. I can take the rest off, too.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri yelped his name, and was grateful for whatever miracle allowed him to capture Viktor’s hands as they reached for his sweatpants. The position should have been awkward, the way he sat up only half way because it was as far as he could go, and it was- but only because it put their faces so close together, close enough that Viktor’s fine, soft hair brushed Yuuri’s forehead, and Yuuri’s panting breaths were warm against Viktor’s skin.

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice was small, questioning, and it trembled just enough to be cute.

Too cute. Viktor had been holding back all that time, because even he felt a sense of responsibility knowing he had a soulmate. He couldn’t fall in love with somebody he wasn’t destined to spend the rest of his life with- it would hurt too much. And he knew if he went any further with Yuuri, love was inevitable. So he shouldn’t do this. But… But Yuuri was looking at him like he expected something, his fingers tight around Viktor’s wrists, and how was anybody supposed to resist him when his face was flushed and his lips parted just enough that when Viktor leaned forward to kiss him, it was too easy to make that kiss deep, to taste the heat of his mouth?

_Fuck._

Yuuri knew it was wrong the same way Viktor did, but it was impossible to stop once they started. He released Viktor’s hands so he could put his arm’s around Viktor’s neck, pulling him closer and tangling his fingers in that soft hair. The Russian hummed a sweet sound of pleasure in return, and Yuuri didn’t protest that time as Viktor’s hand slowly found their way down to his sweatpants, tugging them down. He lifted his hips to help Viktor get them off, and tried to ignore the heat in his face.

“Have you done this before?” Viktor’s mouth was skimming along Yuuri’s neck as he asked the question.

Yuuri squeaked, turning his head to the side. “Y-yes. Don’t… think badly of me.”

“I won’t.” Viktor sounded amused, of all things. “Was it recent?”

“N-no!”

“Then we’ll need lube so I don’t hurt you. Do you have any?”

Yuuri could only stare for a moment. They’d gone from dancing around each other to… this. So quickly that it made his head spin. “Yes. I-in… the…” Yuuri was at a loss for words, so he reached out on his own. His fumbling hand finding the drawing of his nightstand and pulling.

Viktor took the hint, slipping off the bed to strip out of what little he was wearing. Yuuri propped himself up to watch, mesmerized by the way Victor moved, the ripple of muscle gained from years of hard work. It was different, seeing him naked when there was a fire burning in him. Viktor popped the cap on the little bottle he took out of the drawer, and the sound of it had Yuuri’s breath hitching.

Viktor’s fingers were slick when he teased Yuuri, skimming them along the curve of his hips. Yuuri gave a soft moan, his hips moving with Viktor’s touch, and his voice came out louder when Viktor’s hand curled around his erection. Their mouths came together in a hot kiss, mixing together the sounds they made as Viktor toyed with the younger man.

Yuuri was trembling when Viktor’s hands withdrew. A moment later, his fingers wet enough they were almost dripping, Viktor teased at Yuuri again; fingers circling his entrance before they pressed, gently. And Yuuri was holding his breath as Viktor was inside him. Just one finger at a time, stretching him slowly and thoroughly. So gentle and attentive that Yuuri was writhing long before Viktor was satisfied.

“V-Viktor… please…” Yuuri’s words were a pleading moan, his nails dragging against Viktor’s mark and no doubt leaving marks in their path.

Viktor groaned in response, low and sweet in Yuuri’s ear. He removed his fingers to find the bottle of lube again, pouring a generous amount into his hand before smoothing it over his erection. So far gone, seduced so completely by Yuuri’s moans and the way the younger man moved beneath him, that he was shaking with need even from that touch.

Yuuri watched with hooded eyes as Viktor shifted. Gently nudging Yuuri’s legs open more so he could move between them, he slowly slid his hands up Yuuri’s thighs. And froze. His breath hitched hard, eyes going wide as he stared down at the younger man.

“Yuuri…” His name trembled from Viktor’s lips, his gaze caught on the bold mark on Yuuri’s inner thigh. He recognized it, every curve and angle, the sweep of every line and curve. He’d seen that mark, every day, a dark contrast against his own pale skin. The mark he was supposed to share with his soulmate, so why was it on Yuuri? He’d only been agonizing over not wanting to disrespect his soulmate in the weeks since he’d arrived in Japan. And his soulmate had been there, right in front of him, the entire time.

His eyes were bright as he looked up to find Yuuri’s eyes hooded and dark with desire. Impatient, and obviously tired of waiting on Viktor, Yuuri hooked his legs around Viktor’s waist and hummed his name.

“Yuuri! W-wait, I-” Viktor was silenced as Yuuri reached up, dragging Viktor down so he could give him another kiss, deep and scalding in the heat that had built in the younger man. Viktor’s resistance was no match for Yuuri’s insistence; he never was able to match how stubborn Yuuri could be when he wanted something. And did he really have a reason to wait, when his very own soulmate was begging, hot and ready for Viktor to take him?

Unable to come up with one, Viktor gave in to Yuuri’s pleading whimpers. Muffling Yuuri’s scream with the press of his mouth because he knew Yuuri would be horribly embarrassed if anybody heard them. But then, he’d probably be just as embarrassed when he saw the marks he left all over Viktor’s back as the man continued to move torturously slowly.

“V-Viktor. Please… move. Not so- gentle.” Yuuri was breathless already, and all Viktor had done was bury himself in the heat of the younger man’s body. He shifted himself, rolling his hips, and Viktor bit his lips as he groaned.

Their mouth came together with almost frantic passion while Viktor began to move in earnest. There was something indescribably sweet about Yuuri’s crying moans, his writhing as he tried his best to meet Viktor’s thrusts. Viktor was intoxicated by it, losing his reason and his resolve to be gentle.

Viktor’s next thrust went harder, deeper, and Yuuri was near screaming. The trembling of his body made it clear he was already nearing his climax, and Viktor knew he was close, too; they had both held back too long to drag this out. Viktor pulled Yuuri to a different angle, his hand curling around Yuuri’s hard length as he drove deep into his body again. Yuuri’s back arched, head thrown back against the bed and his eyes hazed with pleasure

The fire between them built quicker than either of them could have expected, and Yuuri was pleading again in just minutes, clawing at Viktor and begging for release. Viktor was happy to oblige, having learned already what made Yuuri strain to control his voice. His face dipped against Yuuri’s neck, the grinding of his thumb against the head of Yuuri’s erection was rewarded with the younger man going tight, caught in the throes of his orgasm. Viktor’s hand pressed over Yuuri’s mouth to muffle his scream, reaching his climax so quickly that he couldn’t concentrate on kissing Yuuri to keep him quiet.

“Viktor,” Yuuri hummed his name, soft and content, as he relaxed. The haze of pleasure fading into a soft sleepy look, though he didn’t release his hold on the man.

Viktor and Yuuri both shuddered as he pulled out of the younger man, falling to the bed next to him. Yuuri, who had already been exhausted after his training, was quick to give in the to pleasant aftermaths of sex; falling prey to the draw of sleep easily with his head pillowed against Viktor’s chest.

The elder skater let his breathing calm, until it matched Yuuri’s and his heart wasn’t slamming so loudly against his chest. Slowly, carefully, he shifted Yuuri so he could keep him more comfortably in his arms. “I get to sleep with you, after all.” His murmured words were followed by a soft laugh, and he buried his face against Yuuri’s hair.

There were things to think about, to talk about, in the morning. Yuuri may not have noticed, but Viktor’s heart was warm with the knowledge that Yuuri was his soulmate. It would no doubt cause problems in the future, but at the moment, Viktor couldn’t bring himself to care. He had his soulmate, the one he was meant to be with, in his arms- and it was Yuuri. Viktor was falling asleep, and he was happy to do it as long as Yuuri stayed with him.

The future wouldn’t come until tomorrow- so for now, he was going to sleep with his soulmate, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I usually post on wattpad but a friend recommended trying here for the fandom? She commissioned it from me so it was up to her xD I'm also kind of really bad at giving things titles, my bad >.> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm offering custom oneshots for a short while to raise money for a puppy, just donate here- http://www.shareagift.com/Pages/18735 - and contact me on my wattpad profile (YaoiParadise) or deviantart (DreamsAlwaysLie)


End file.
